Last Kiss
by jillybean13
Summary: A song-fic about Katniss in District 13, her bittersweet reunion with Peeta and their continuation of life in District 12. Pre & post mockingjay


**Hey everyone! I've been thinking about this one-shot for a while and just sat down and wrote it today. This song-fic starts out with Katniss in District 13 thinking Peeta has been executed by the Capitol after the Quell. There might be a few minor details that are different then the books but thats it, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins, and the song Last Kiss belongs to Taylor Swift**

Last Kiss

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know_

_You told me you loved me_

_So why did you go away?_

_Go Away_

When I miss Peeta I think of all those nights on the train where we protected one another from the nightmares. Where he held me close and told me he was here and he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. He told me he loved me. He's gone now, dead and I don't know what to do without him. Why did the Capitol take him? He doesn't deserve his fate, only I do.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement_

_I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th_

_The beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt_

_I can still feel your arms_

July 9th was another day on the victory tour. We were in District 4 and Peeta went to go visit the bakery. I was forced into another beauty session with the preps when the storm started. It poured non-stop for at least a day. No one could go outside and no one knew if he was okay. When the skies finally cleared I sprinted to the bakery to look for him. I found him and he pulled me into a tight embrace. I could feel his heart beating through his shirt as he held me. I could hear my camera crew shouting for me to wait and I smile. This moment in time belongs to us, only us. Sometimes I think I feel Peeta's arms wrapped around me like that summer day.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

On the worst days I curl up in a hidden closet somewhere with a shirt of Peeta's that I found when I visited District 12. It still smells like the mix of flour and icing that belongs only to him. I take the pearl he gave me in the arena and rub my fingers along its flawless surface. And then the sobs begin. It's an awful sound, like one of a cat dying but one word is distinguishable, Peeta. I say his name over and over. I've truly lost the boy with the bread.

_I do remember the swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then_

_You pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing_

_But for you I did_

I see Peeta everywhere, especially in a man that walks with a small limp like him. Every time I see this man I'm bombarded by memories of him. How he always knew what to say. How he loved to show off when we were at that Capitol party. He wanted to show off his dancing skills and was begging me to join him on the dance floor but I just rolled my eyes. He smiled then pulled me into an embrace. Before I knew it, we were dancing. No one dances in District 13, they don't smile either.

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

We took a walk around the Training Center roof. We were laughing and smiling. It was the night before the Quell. Peeta hands were shoved in his pockets instead of holding my hand like usual. And I missed it, the feel of his hand in mine. So I pull on his wrist and his hand falls out of his pocket then I take it in mine. He stares down at our intertwined hands for a moment then looks back up at my face. I start stuttering as I try to explain but he cuts me off by pulling me in for a deep kiss. This was our last kiss. It wasn't for the games, it was for us.

_And I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

They're going into the Capitol to rescue any survivors. They say they think Peeta is amongst them, but I don't agree. I know the boy with the bread is gone. I curl up on the floor with his shirt and the pearl. That's where they find me, that's where they tell me they've rescued him. That he's safe, here in District 13. I sprint down the halls and stand outside his door. They let me in and I see him sitting there surrounded by doctors. He jumps up and comes to where I'm standing. His arms reach out to hug me like they've done hundreds of times before, but instead they suffocate me. His name on my lips as I lose the ability to speak. I was right, the boy with the bread is gone.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

They tell me he was poisoned, that he was tortured into thinking I'm here to kill him. That I've killed his family and friends. That I bombed District 12. He forgets that he loves me. He forgets the truth and remembers unspeakable lies. When he calls me a mutt I break. I tell them I'll do anything but stay here, so I leave for District Two. I stay away from anything that might remind me off him, but I keep in touch with Haymitch. He tells me Peeta is getting better. He tells me that it'd be better if I were here, I refuse. I try to imagine that he's crawling his way back to me, but it seems utterly impossible because he tried to strangle me just weeks ago. I stay in 2 until I get shot. Then I'm sent back to 13 with the broken remnants of the boy with the bread.

_And I hope the sun shines_

_And it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you_

_You wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in weather and time_

_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

It was the day of Finnick and Annie's wedding. We're underground, so we can't see what the weather's like outside but we all think the sun is shining and it's a beautiful day. They deserve the best. Haymitch tells me Peeta wants to see me. So I visit his room. He doesn't stare at me with blue eyes full of love. He gives me a cold calculating glare. I could've never thought this would happen. I never imagined that there'd come a time when he would stare at me like he's contemplating when I'll attack and how much it'll take to kill me. Words are exchanged between us and it kills. It kills to sit here with him and try to explain to him who he is and what he means to me. I get up to go because I can't take it but his words stop me. They give me a flicker of hope like that dandelion so many years ago. He tells me he remembers the bread.

_So I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

In the sewers of the Capitol there are no July 9th's or exhibits of dance ability. There are only fatalities. Finnick is killed by mutts, leaving behind a pregnant Annie. Few of us survive but we make it. At one point I think I'm about to lose Peeta. He starts shaking uncontrollably and the blue in his eyes is barely noticeable. He tells us to leave him behind. He tells us he's becoming a mutt. I interrupt him this time. I press his lips to mine as the shivers run through his body. Finally I break away for air. All that I know is I can not lose the boy with bread mo matter how broken he may be.

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

I watch Prim die. I watch the powerful Capitol fall. I watch President Coin die by the hand of my arrow. I watch President Snow die too. I watch as my life veers out of control. But I was never in control, I was always just a piece in their games. I will be in control. I turn my head to bite the nightlock pill out of my sleeve but my teeth sink into flesh instead of fabric. Suddenly I'm face to face with a bloody handed Peeta. I tell him to let me go, but he says he can't. So I watch as the guards descend upon me. I fight them, but it is useless. I watch as they lock me in my old quarters in the training center. This room has become my prison once again. I think about Peeta. About our time in the arena, and our kisses in the arena. Then about our last kiss, in the sewers of the Capitol. I start to sob out his name, Peeta, and I reach for the pearl but it isn't there. And I'm alone, utterly, completely alone.

_Just like our last…_

They've called me Catnip, the girl on fire, a star-crossed lover, a victor, the Mockingjay and a sister. I once was all those thing. Now I am just mentally unstable girl. I'm sent to the ruins of District 12. I can not live without her, so I do not. I lay in bed all day. Peeta comes back along with others. He brings me back to life. He gives me hope just like he did when we were young. And I realize that I love him. That he is all I'll need. So I tell him. I tell him everything. I tell how much I love and need him. And now they call me, Katniss Mellark.

**In case you haven't figured it out yet, I love Peeta! And I'm extremely happy that Katniss and Peeta ended up together, but we all knew it was coming.**

**Anyway, I was thinking of turning my story one shot, My Stolen Sunset, into a multi chapter fic about Peeta and Katniss growing together. And I also have another song fic in mind. Review or PM to give me your thoughts.**

**Love Alway**


End file.
